Epic fail
by Melancholy's Sunshine
Summary: Wally and being adopted. Well a chance at adoption at least. But not by a very good person.


**This is for my other story ****Young but not**** for those that are curious about Wally's mention in chapter five.**

"What do you mean no one knows how to work this?" Luthor yelled outraged. It was a simple machine. Basic parts. But it alone destroyed half of his office. It looked like a harmless toaster. But the laser it shot was defiantly dangerous, "Who designed this?"

"None of our scientist's sir. It was designed by a Wally West of Central City," said his assistant.

"Well get him here," he growled. He needed a guy like this in his lab.

One week later

Lex frowned seeing a teen walk into his office.

"Jones, why is there a teen in my office?" he questioned.

"Mr. Luthor, this Wallace West. The inventor from Central City," his assistant said. Wally looked around a bit nervous.

"I heard you found my science project. Sorry. It still has a few bugs in it," he said sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck, "Again _real_ sorry about destroying your office."

He began to walk out of the room.

"Your parents must be proud," he said. Poor greedy saps.

"Oh, my parents? They are six feet under now," he said softer.

"Well then your step parents…"

"My Aunt and Uncle adopted me. They are also currently deceased."

"So who watches…?"

"Sir I live in an orphanage and I really need to get back there before the last bus leaves Metropolis. Because I don't have money for a hotel and I don't think Superman is up to flying me home," he joked.

"Of course. I'm sure the big blue Boy Scout has other things to do," he responded. Wally glared at him.

"Well… us real boy scouts don't act like Big Blue in the sky," he said coldly. Luthor waved his hand to escort the teen out. His invention was left behind on Luthor's desk. Looking at the little thing he marveled at its capability. It was a laser for sure. It was to cut heavy cuts of metal. Strangely it was made from simple items from a kitchen. He had potential. He didn't have parents to hold him back either. A demonic smile crept onto his face.

"Find the orphanage that boy is staying," he said to his assistant.

"Sir?"

"You heard me," he said. He had plans for the little inventor. And if he didn't have parents then there was a sure fire way to get him.

-.-

Wally sat in his room with a very young kid on his lap. The kid was laughing with amusement. Wally was making ridiculous faces that were out of this world.

"Blarg!" he said ridiculously. Betty walked into the room and smiled.

"Someone's here to see you," she said softly. The little kid ran over to Betty enthusiastically.

"Is der someone er to dopt me?" he asked innocently.

"No James. Someone's here to see Wally," she said. Wally's head shot up.

"Who?" he asked curiously.

"I think you'll want to see for yourself," she said. A cold sweat slowly built on his back. He stood up and followed Betty to her office. Inside was her chair, an empty chair, and a bald man in a chair.

"M… Mister Luthor?" he said in disbelief. He turned his head and gave his famous dark smile. Wally held back a gag and a scowl.

"Yes. Good to see you to Wallace. You left this," he began holding up his science project, "in Metropolis and I thought it would be best if you returned it to you."

"Oh," he squeaked, "Thanks."

"And also, Wallace," he began again, "I would like it if you come with me."

"What?" Wally said grabbing a bottle of water. He uncapped it and took a big gulp.

"I mean adoption," Luthor explained. Wally coughed and spat water on the table and Luthor's lap.

"Excuse me?" he squeaked grabbing a tissue and wiping his mouth. He gave Luthor a look, "I don't even _know_ you!"

"I am Lex Luthor. Rich entrepreneur. What else do you need to know?" he asked. Betty gave a knowing smirk. One that told Wally he had the floor for what he did best.

"What do you even know about me sir?" he questioned, "What do you know about my family? About my friends? My interests? My education? What I want to do with my life?"

"You are Wallace West. Your parents, aunt and uncle are dead. You are good in science. You want to become a scientist," Luthor said blandly. Though his face showed unease when Wally gave a smirk.

"I'm Wally West. I hate being called Wallace. My parents were Rudolph and Mary West. They raised me until they were killed by a bank robber when I was seven. I cried for three days. That was when I saw my aunt and her fiancée. They saw as I was taken by social services. They married two months later and adopted my ten months later. My Uncle Barry worked in forensic science which gave me my interest in science. When I turned fifteen my uncle was killed. My Aunt Iris was devastated. She fell into depression and was then diagnosed with cancer. She died six months after my uncle. I've been here ever since," he leaned in close to Luthor, "Are you sure you know about me?"

Luthor smiled coyly.

"I know enough so I can take care of you," he said. Wally sighed. He stood up abruptly.

"You cannot care for that which you do not know," he said turning and walking out the door.

"Well, there you have it. It doesn't look like Wally's interested. And quite frankly, you can leave our orphanage now," Betty said with a smirk.

"Why?" he asked not used to the smaller town attitude.

"I let you talk to Wally because he is old enough to make decisions. The others are too young to know what to avoid with a _criminal_ for an adoptive parent," she explained, "Now get out and have a nice day."

She smiled at the scowl that Luthor had on his face.

"Who were you talking to Wally?" asked a ten year old. Wally looked down at him.

"A crazy bald man." 

"Like from Annie?" asked a little girl who was missing her front teeth. Wally laughed at the thought.

"If that man had an evil twin."

**Kay that was the mention in chapter five. Please review!**


End file.
